Force Effect
by ShinigamiMaster
Summary: Jedi Master Galen Auros makes the ultimate sacrifice when a Yuuzhan Vong experiment goes awry. He elects to stay aboard the NRN Ben Kenobi as it is sucked into an unstable wormhole, allowing the crew and his apprentice to escape. But instead of becoming one with the Force as expected, he is tossed from one situation into another. OC/To Be Announced
1. ShinigamiMaster Vs The Intro

**Hello, all. ShinigamiMaster here, with a new story for you all. Now I know what you're thinking, "OCs are the Devil", yadda yadda. Well I'm going to do my darnedest to keep him from going over the top. Thank you. Now, to start you off, I'd like to mention that my Jedi is from the Extended Universe, namely the New Jedi Order series of books. They are fighting an enemy known as the Yuuzhan Vong. Look it up, it's pretty cool. By the way, NRN stands for New Republic Navy. Here's his profile.**

_Name: _Galen Auros

_Occupation: _Jedi

_Rank: _Master

_Race: _Human, Corellian (raised on Tython in Jedi Temple)

_Appearance: _Strong yet gentle features, well built, shoulder length, straight, jet black hair, small goatee, piercing purple eyes

_Age: _36

_Weapon(s): _Twin Interlocking lightsabers, one green one purple

_Combat Form: _Personalized variant created off of Form VII: Juyo/Vaapad. He can swap between using one or both of his lightsabers, and interlock them into saberstaff form, at will

_Force Adeptness Level: _Expert


	2. Galen Vs The Incident

**Here you are, the first chapter. Taking place during the incident. I hope it's to your liking. And I apologize for taking so long.  
**

Galen Auros, currently at 36, is known by many as an excellent Jedi. You could even say he was born to be a Jedi. He'd made quite a name for himself after spending much of his time since becoming an apprentice creating a new form of lightsaber combat. An altercation on Form VII: Juyo/Vaapad, he utilizes two interlocking lightsabers, where he can use (and swap between) one, both, or interlock them as a saberstaff, at will. Though he wasn't slacking in the Force Arts either, he was primarily a lightsaber duelist.**  
**

He was one of the best, but he was only one. Galen never claimed to be the best, ever. He just couldn't be bothered with it. That didn't mean he didn't think it from time to time.

Yet for all his skill, and all his talent...not him, or anyone at all would've been prepared for what happened to him.

Galen had been sent in command of a battle cluster lead by the NRN Ben Kenobi, a customized variant of the old Venator-Class Battlecruiser from the Clone Wars. It could outrun anything it couldn't kill, and kill anything it couldn't outrun. They were sent to a remote sector of space to investigate reports of some sort of secret Yuuzhan Vong experiment underway. Orders were to observe, and sabotage if necessary. The experiment turned out to be some kind of wormhole technology, and knowing the Vong, it had to be ended.

He had the battle cluster (consisting of the Ben Kenobi, and 4 Acclamator-Class Cruisers) engage the Vong. Their support ships were destroyed, but the experiment proceeded anyway. Only problem was, it didn't go off properly, and the wormhole superexpanded to ludicrous size. The 4 Acclamators were safe, but the Vong Science Ship and the Ben Kenobi were caught in the wormhole's pull field/gravity well. The two ships tried accellerating as fast as possible, but it seemed the more they resisted, the stronger the pull. This was cemented in everyone's mind when the Vong Science ship made an attempt to jump to hyperspace...and tore itself apart.

"Well…" remarked Captain Don Tarber, as the explosion died. "There's THAT solution out the airlock."

"What the Hell do we do now?" asked one of the bridge officers.

"What CAN we do?" said another. "The pull of the wormhole obviously gets stronger with the more force you use against it."

"It's pulling us in too fast. We won't be out of range long enough for escape shuttles and pods." said Tarber.

"Some would need to stay aboard to delay the pull long enough." said Kaira Tashak, a young Togrutan (19) abd apprenice to Galen. Who also bore a strange resemblance to one Ahsoka Tano.

"A team, to operate the bridge and keep the ship steady. Pretty good number of people." said Master Auros.

There was a deafening silence on the bridge, as everyone contemplated how fucked they were.

"Well now…" started Tarber. "I volunteer to lead the team. Anyone who wishes to stay, speak up now, we nee-"

"NO." interrupted Galen, stepping forth. "I will do it…ALONE."

"WHAT!?"

That was the reaction from all the bridge, but Kaira was louder than them all.

"But, Master…you can't! Besides, you need a team to-"

"I can and I most definitively WILL." he said sternly. " I can utilize The Force to keep the ship from going in too fast." he turned to the Captain. "Sound the evac."

"Sir," interjected Tarber. "We should really think this throu-"

"NO! The longer we spend debating is the less time to escape. Sound. The. Evacuation. NOW."

"I…yes, sir." Tarber backed down. The Jedi had made up his mind, and there was no way to dissuade him at this point. He went for a specific console nearby, flipped open a cover, and pressed the switch.

The alarm system went off. Tarber then sent a message over shipwide comms. "This is Captain Tarber, we're abandoning the Ben Kenobi. All hands abandon ship. Repeat, all hands, let's get the frack out of here."

The bridge staff, and the rest of the ship as well, rushed orderly to leave. They all saluted Galen along the way. Soon, only he, Tarber, and Kaira were left.

"I didn't think it would turn out this way" said Tarber. "I thought it was just another routine mission."

"Yeah, they always seem like that, don't they?" remarked Galen. "Well…May The Force be with you, Don."

"And you." Tarber then saluted. "It's been an honor, sir."

Galen smiled, and mirrored him. "Likewise, my friend. Now go."

Tarber, complied, and he was soon gone from the bridge.

Now it was just him and Kaira. She approached Galen.

"Master, PLEASE, let me stay and help you." she pleaded. "Whith the two of u-"

No, no, no, a billion times no." Galen persisted. "You are my apprentice. You still have your whole life ahead of you. Granted, I still have half of mine ahead of me, but that's beside the point." He grasped her by the shoulders. "Go. Live. I was able to pass my legacy to you. I am content."

She backed down, and then began to tear up. Then she rubbed at her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be a Jedi. I need to be stoic in the face of-"

Suddenly, Galen embraced Kaira tightly.

"Have I taught you nothing?" he said half-seriously. "Emotion is what makes us who we are. It's what Jedi feared in the Old Republic. It was their downfall. Emotion needs to be controlled, not suppressed. But this time…just let it out."

She started to sniffle a little. "MASTER!" she cried, succumbing to her sorrow. Galen went ahead and wept with her. Eventually, they parted.

"Now go, hurry!" said Galen.

"Okay." Kaira said weakly, wiping her eyes. "May The Force be with you, Master Galen."

"And May The Force be with you, Kaira Tashak."

She then turned and hurried off the bridge. Galen turned as well, walking towards the viewport.

"Alrighty then...let's get this show on the road." he said. He took a deep breath in, then out. Then he extended his arms out to either side, palms flat. Then he clinched his fingers.

The ship jerked to a halt, then started to slide ever so slowly toward the wormhole, jerking as it went.

The main hangar opened up, and a single shuttle scooted out. The wormhole didn't affect it. It seems the pull truly was relative to the force against it, along with size. The rest of the escaping ships then shot out of the hangar in a swarm. The escape pods launched as well. Galen continued to hold position, even though the cosmic power of the wormhole was straining him badly. He felt himself start to black out more than once.

The last ship to leave was Galen's personal ship. A custom retrofitted AEG-77 Vigo Gunship called the _Ebony Warhawk_. It was known by this name partly for it's distinctive shiny black hull plating. Well, distinctive when not in Steath Mode, that is. No doubt Kaira and Tarber were aboard.

As soon as the _Warhawk_, and the others, were clear, he succumbed to his exhaustion, releasing his hold on the ship, which began to move anew.

He sat on the floor, lying back against a communications console, catching his breath. That had taken everything he had. And that was saying something as he was relatively a juggernaut.

_"This is the _Ebony Warhawk _to the_ Ben Kenobi_, come in."_ came Tarber's voice over the comms._ "Master, you still_ _there?"_ came Kaira's voice.

Galen reached up and switched on the comms. "Yeah, I'm still alive." He glanced out at the rapidly approaching wormhole, and chuckled. "For the moment."

_"Everyone is clear, Master. We're headed for the Acclamators now."_ came Kaira.

"Good. Good…." He know he was forgetting something. Something VERY important. Then he had it.

"Kaira. I just remembered something."

_"What is it?"_

"There's probably one or two regrets I have thus far. First being I didn't find someone to share my life with. Secondly, That I won't live to see you become a Knight."

_"Well, we know that."_

"No, you aren't getting it. You're ready to face the Trials. The Council told me you will, and after this mission, I was to tell you!"

There was a long pause.

_"But Master, I..."_

"Don't worry Kaira. I KNOW you can pass the trials. I've taught you well. You'll make an outstanding Jedi Knight. I'm...so very proud of you. I've always been so very proud of you."

_"M-Master..."_ He could tell Kaira was begining to cry again.

He saw the ship start to vanish into the wormhole. And he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness.

"Go now. Do not mourn me long. By the way, I want you to tell the Vong something from me..." He felt himself slipping already.

_"Of course, Master, what is it?"_

"...Live Long and Suck it." Galen then fell into the unconscious realm of sleep.

They and the entire crew, as well as the Acclamators, were all on the same communications band. They all smiled and chuckled at Galen's last words. Even at the end, he was able to make them laugh.

Then the _Ben Kenobi_ vanished completely into the wormhole, which lost it's stability, and the event horizon collapsed in on itself.

* * *

Galen woke up, and blinked a few times. He saw where he was. Still on the bridge of the _Ben Kenobi_, still propped up against the console.

"So...this is what happens when I become one with The Force?" Galen wondered aloud. He scoffed "Yeah, as if."

He knew he was still alive. He felt sore, that's how he knew. He got up, and looked out the viewport.

"Still in outer space." Galen commented. "Good thing Life Support is still on."

He then adopted a thinking pose. "I wonder how long I've been out?"

A number of beeps and various electronic noises went off.

"That long, huh? Ah well, thanks Ar-" Then he took in what just happened, and whirled around. Behind him was his astromech companion, R6D8.

"ARSIX? The Hell are you doing here? Why didn't you leave with the others?"

A series of beeps and boops. **(I have no idea how to write for an astromech droid)**

"Well, thanks for caring, little buddy. I think we can solve this new problem together."

"*Beeps and squeaks*"

"Of finding out where the frak we are."

**Well then, that's the first chapter, and more will come. I'm trying to contact someone who wrote a fantastic 'insert Jorge-052 into Mass Effect' story, and starting a sequel, but both vanished' to get some advice on how to introduce Galen to the Human Alliance. If you guys have any suggestions, feel free. BTW, he arrives in the ME-Verse pre-ME1. And to Talon5Krrde, I planned an astromech before you suggested, but thanks all the same. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS, I eat them for brain food.  
**

**Live Long and Prosper  
**

**SM**

**PS:YOULOSTTHEGAME. HA!**


End file.
